The present invention relates to a modular solar battery charger and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a compact module which may be interconnected with similar modules for charging any source of voltaic piles.
Solar panel battery charges have been proposed in the art for many years and have evolved into many different forms. Characteristic of these panels is the significant size and weight which limits the effectiveness in certain applications. The larger arrangements are generally employed for charging batteries for use in lighting traffic signs, security lights, etc. These arrangements are often fixedly secured to a standard or other structure and are therefore permanent.
In terms of other more affordable battery charges, the same are often quite large, heavy and therefore cumbersome to handle. One of the other disadvantages associated with the existing arrangements is that the chargers are often delicate and this is particular true of the silicon layers which are integral to the energy transfer process. As such, the structures must often be handled with extreme care in order to avoid damage of the solar cells.
It would be desirable to have a portable charger that did not present size and mass problems and also which could be interconnected or reconfigured to function in a host of environments.
The present invention satiates the needs in this field.
One object of the present invention is to provide improved modular battery charger.
A further object in one embodiment of the present invention is to provide a modular solar battery charger, comprising:
a first body member and a second body member hingedly connected and moveable from a storage position where each body member is positioned in overlying faced relation to a use position where each body member is in juxtaposed relation;
a solar panel on each body member for generating electricity when exposed to light;
a circuit means for transferring electrical energy from each the panel to a battery; and
module interconnection means for interconnecting similar modules in electrical contact.
It has been found that hingedly connected body members afford a user with previously unrealized portability for the solar unit. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, any type of battery or voltaic pile which is rechargeable may be recharged by this system. It is also envisioned that the unit can provide power to an apparatus via a passage of energy into a capacitor network. As mentioned herein above, a convenient advantage to this structure is seen in the enhanced durability of the solar panels. As is known, solar panels are typically quite fragile and by providing a strong plastic or other synthetic material body to support the panels, the user can use the panels for applications previously not possible.
The arrangement has been designed to facilitate interconnection of similar modules for applications requiring higher power. As a distinct advantage, since the units are modular, a large number of them can be linked and disassembled which was not possible with the larger and more massive units in the prior art.
Having thus described the invention, reference will now be made to the accompanying drawings illustrating preferred embodiments.